


Mind Fuck

by Zombiegirl197



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I was laughing the whole time writing this, Pure Smut, Smut, hahahahaha, mind fuck literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl197/pseuds/Zombiegirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which having a girlfriend with telekinetic and psychic powers can be convenient sometimes. Not so much for the girlfriend as she's trying to meditate and undead killer boyfriend is projecting his thoughts into hers. Seriously, can you not Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Was cackling maniacally doing this whole thing. It's cracky and sexy at the same time. Hehehehe!

Sometimes he forgot that she could hear his thoughts. The unfiltered thoughts broadcasting themselves loudly to the telekinetic and giving her a peek inside the undead man’s head-whether she wanted to or not. It was award and annoying sometimes having the images flash across her mind followed by a deep, male voice speaking what the man was thinking at the moment. Worse still when it was unintentional and Tina had to either ignore the thoughts she was picking up on or figure out how to close her mind off from his. It was easier with other people as she wasn’t around them for very long. With Jason however, she was more or less stuck and the constant exposure to him made it difficult to block her mind off completely from his. 

Tina cursed her developing powers once again. As if having telekinsesis wasn’t enough, she had to develop psychic abilities as well. If she wasn’t born with this special ability-this curse-she might’ve had a pretty decent and happy life. No hiding from law enforcement, no more being an orphan, no more questioning of her mental health and sanity, only smiles and living as normal, everyday girl. If only. 

The blonde stiffened at the direction her thoughts went to and quickly pushed them away. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the young woman let out a loud sigh. Back to the wall of the cabin, Tina slid down to the floor and sat. Covering her eyes with her hand and took several deep breaths, and sighed deeply. Great, her mood was officially killed now. As if these last few days couldn’t get anymore gloomy. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, the blonde telekinetic contemplated on whether or not to try those meditative exercises she read from the book she found amongst the belongings of one unfortunate victim here. It was interesting and certainly helped with getting a better control over her powers. Figuring she might as well get some practice in, Tina straightened up and crossed her legs. 

Maybe if she practiced enough, she’ll finally be able to block out Jason’s thoughts from her mind. It was certainly good enough motivation to meditate anyways. 

Taking a deep breath, Tina started to let go of her thoughts and focus on her breathing. The world became quieter it seemed as the distant sounds of wildlife slowly faded and only the sound of her breathing filled her ears. Soon, even that faded away and there was only quiet. Tina felt her body start to relax as she shifted into a different state of mind. It was nice. The silence settling in as she continued to take measured breaths-in and out, in and out.

_Soft, creamy skin teasingly peeked out from the loose fitting shirt with pale blonde hair falling over the scarred shoulders. He imagined running his hands up and down the bare arms with faded bite marks littering the living flesh. Such a pretty thing she was. She was small and fragile in appearance. But was born with a hidden fierceness and raw power that made this small creature dangerous within her own right._

A twitch of the eyebrow and momentary lapse of concentration, she took a shuddering breath and sighed. Getting her breathing back under control, she urged herself on, acknowledging the intruding thought and then pushed it away. 

In and out, in and out…

_Crystal blue eyes glittering brightly and a teasing smile on her pink lips. He wanted to kiss those lips until they bruise and stare deeply into the crystal blue as they glazed over in a heated haze. Sweat rolling down from her flushed face with fingers entangled in her hair. Nipping the vulnerably exposed neck and heard her cries ring in his ears._

Heat rose up to her cheeks and pooled down in her stomach in a distractive manner. Biting her lip hard, Tina struggled to remain focused on her breathing.

In and out…in and out…in and out…

_Rip into the shirt to free the luscious mounds of flesh. Feel them, taste them, and do the same to the rest of her body. Kiss her, bite her, and leave marks on her. Tear apart her clothing until they barely cover anything from his hungry gaze. Then taste the fierce little creature all over._

In and out…in and out…

It suddenly became very wet down there and it was stifling with her legs. Maybe she should take off her pants. It could certainly help cool her off. So what if her fingers wandered a bit. It’s not like she was distracted or anything.

_Clawing into his back and biting into his neck, an electricity of pleasure shot up in his mind and he grabbed her. Bruising her as he pulled her close and groaned loudly._

A low moan emitted from the seated young woman. Lifting up the tank top with her free hand and rubbed her stomach. 

_He entered her hot and fast, catching the pretty thing off guard and caused her to give a surprised yelp. She was still getting used to how large he was and hissed. He loves it when she gets angry. It made the small woman look attractive, especially when she can’t decide whether to yell at him or moan for him._

Fingers rubbed and thighs trembled. Breathing irregularly as sparks danced around her nerves and everything became really warm down there. Just breathe. 

Just breathe.

In and out, in and out…

_Mewls and cries spilling from the small form below, mixed with the creaking and slams of the bed post on the far wall. Buried deep inside the addictive warm flesh, pleasure tingling up their spines and hips connected. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and roll of his hips. Heat flaring up to the slow build to the edge crawled closer and closer for them._

In and ou…

She panted, hand slipping between her wet panties and touched herself. Biting her lips and shuddered at the sudden cool air blowing through the window. Lost in the images inside her head, the blonde whimpered with need and leaned back. It was so warm and good…it was wet and warm…so warm…and she was almost…

_He moved in and out of the warm flesh between sore thighs, loud smacking flesh bringing out a loud groan. The thrusts changing to frantic pounding and moving deep inside, cries rising up from below and growls became louder and louder. So close…so close…_

_Ah…th-there…!_

_An explosion of blinding pleasure and ecstasy swept over…spilling all over…_

“Ah…ahhhhh!” Tina arched up, hips quivering, and a cascade of liquid spilling down. Face scrunched up and breathing heavily. Her hips twitched, heat still present. A satisfying after glow settled over her. After a few minutes sitting there, relishing within the sexual high before coming back down to reality. 

Slowly opening her eyes and letting out a deep sigh of air, Tina blinked several times and slowly looked down at the wet mess between her legs. Her hand was still buried beneath her panties. Hesitantly bringing it out, the young woman stared at the drying cum and wiped it down on her shirt. 

“...” Leaning back on the wall, the blonde slowly and shakily stood up and flushed brightly when feeling some of the liquid slid down her thighs. Shaking her head and taking a few steps away from the wall, she glanced over at the discarded pants thrown across the cabin floor. Contemplating on whether to get them or not, Tina took a peek out the window and saw the approaching figure coming towards the cabin. The hockey masked man gripping the dangerous weapon in one hand as he stalked forward. Taking notice of the familiar face watching from the window and stopped briefly. 

They stared at each other, neither willing to look away. 

If he noticed the flushed look on her face or how the slipping strap from one of her shoulders, he did not indicate it. However, there was a twitch when she bit her low lip and narrowed her eyes at him. Irritation creeping over as realization of what just happened came to Tina. 

That asshole.

That fucking asshole!

Jason saw the glare aimed at him through the window and tilted his head. Confusion was felt from his mind and questions of what she could be mad about now were heard but dismissed. 

Looking back at the pants on the floor still, Tina had the sudden urge to throw them at the unsuspecting dead man. In fact, what the Hell, might as well do it!

Opening the window and lifting the article of clothing from the floor with her mind, Tina swiftly threw her pants at the hockey masked man and watched with satisfaction as it hit their mark. Even better, the pants were now covering his face.

Jason froze. Confusion rising as he slowly reached up and grabbed whatever was thrown at his head, though he had a very good idea on what it was considering he just saw it launched out the window at him. Holding the material out and looking at it confirmed what the undead man suspected it was. Shifting his gaze over to the window, the green eye widened in surprised shock when the image of Tina, upper body leaning out the large window, pink panties dangling from one finger outside in a teasing manner. A suggestive smirk on the blonde’s face as she dropped the lingerie carelessly and stood back, hands moving underneath the black tank. 

“Well, are you coming in or not?” Tina teased, moving away from the window and disappeared within the cabin. 

Jason blinked and felt the familiar flush of heat creep back up and once again, his pants became a little too tight. It took him a moment to realize what Tina was suggesting and, eagerly, walked towards the cabin. A smirk appearing under the mask as he remembered an important detail he conveniently forgot when going out into the woods for privacy. 

Tina can hear his thoughts. 

Stepping into the threshold, Jason dropped of the machete on the table and briefly searched for the female.

Now, where has that pretty little woman gone to?

Oh, there she is.


End file.
